The Girl's Fury
by GuardianofMusic
Summary: Welcome to Berk! Where Vikings kill dragons. It's their life. But what they don't know is that they have one living among them. And it's me.
1. Chapter 1-The Night Fury

**The Girl's Fury**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except things from my own imagination. (characters, names, etc.)**

**And I'm sorry for the rating. I'm paranoid. And it might get really graphic or something in future chapters.**

Hiccup's POV

It was a dragon ambush. It was another attack. Gobber told me to stay in the shop, that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed my dragon shooter and ran out of the shop. I found a quiet spot and looked for something to shoot at. Finally, amidst the bluish- black of the night sky, I saw a pure black outline of a dragon. I aimed and fired. I heard a screech and saw the dragon go soaring over to the forest. I was so happy, I wanted to run to the village and tell everyone. Then a Monstrous Nightmare appeared behind me. I ran screaming into the village. Let's just say that it's a good thing that Vikings are great builders. I ran hoping I would run into Astrid or Xyla, because both were really good at fighting dragons. Thank Thor that my dad, Chief Stoick the Vast, saved me. Afterward, he started chastising me for wrecking the village, and I said that I hit a Night Fury. Of course, no one believed me. The next day I decided to go look for the dragon by myself.

Xyla's POV

I was flying in the air. It was a great night and thank Thor no one could see me. I was flying with another Night Fury (**Author's Note: who will later on be called Toothless)**, and having the rime of my life. I loved being in dragon form; it was so exhilarating. My night was going really well so far. No one saw me leave, and I was having a great time. Until a, I don't even know what it's called, came flying at the other Night Fury. It hit the dragon and went flying into the forest, with the dragon in tow. I dived after the dragon and looked to the left just in time to see Hiccup destroy a lot of the village. Good job, Hiccup. The other Night Fury was going too fast and I couldn't catch up. I had to get down to the ground anyway because it was starting to get light.

I dove to my hiding spot and transformed into my human form. When I was human I had jet black, long hair, bright green eyes, I was kinda tall, and I was very skinny. I ran back to my house, I lived alone because my parents died a few years ago. After I was sure that I could sneak away from the tribe unnoticed, I ran into the forest. Hopefully I could find the Night Fury before someone else did. I ran into the forest after searching for a while I finally found the dragon. T first it tensed up and growled at me. It finally relaxed after it smelled my dragon essence. I was about to untie the ropes tying it up, when I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped behind a bush, and as I did one of black spikes on my skirt fell off. Which was awful because I was the only person in the tribe with black spikes. Hiccup approached the dragon slowly. He grabbed a knife and was about to kill it, when he dropped it and started cutting the ropes. After it was free, the Night Fury attacked Hiccup. I could tell Hiccup was about to be killed so I growled a little to warn the dragon to back off. It did then tried to fly away.

Hiccup was freaked out, so I came out and said, "Hey Hiccup."

"Oh, Xyla, what's up?" he said.

"I was just walking,"

"Did you see-?"

"See what?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to the village." he said.

I would have to come find the dragon later. We walked back to the village and we parted ways. I walked to my house and was about to walk in, when Snotlout walked up and said, "Hey Xyla, where were you last night?"

"Like you care." I snapped.

"I do." he said and I arched a brow.

"Hiccup said he caught a Night Fury."

"That's why you made this lame attempt to flirt?" I asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

I walked away, and he chased after me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Come on, Xyla."

I dashed away and trust me being the fastest girl in the tribe pays off at moments like this. After checking about 500 times to see if Snotlout was following me, I started searching for the Night Fury.

**Sorry about the short chapter. And the stupid title, any suggestions? Please review. If you like it, I will try to write more. I try to update a lot, but I have other stories and stuff. Follow on Instagram: nightfury1017. **

**-Night**


	2. Chapter 2- Xyla's Secret

**The Girl's Fury-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Chapter 2-**

Xyla's POV

After searching for at least an hour, I found Night Fury scales littered all over the dirt. I walked around a few big rocks and saw the dragon in a valley. It was injured, and it couldn't fly. I jumped down into the valley and the dragon tensed. It realized that it was me and relaxed it position. I bent down and looked it in the eyes. I stood their for a while and didn't stop until I heard footsteps 10 feet away. Before I knew it, I flipped and transformed. I was standing in front of the injured Night Fury in my Night Fury form. Hiccup looked shocked that he just saw that. I don't blame him; I would be shocked too. I transformed back and yelled, "Hiccup, wait! Come back!" as he was running away. I ran after him and easily caught up. "Hiccup, stop. Please. Don't tell anyone. Just promise me that you won't tell."

"I-I promise." he stammered as he ran back in the direction of the other Night Fury. Oh, Hiccup. Why did you have to see?

Hiccup's POV

I just saw one of the only people that would talk to me turn into a Night Fury! Oh Odin, help me.

I yelled, "I promise." to Xyla then ran away. I ran back to the other dragon. The other dragon obviously didn't like me. And I saw that part of its tail was missing. I always tried to be nice to it and it didn't work. Until the day I went to where the dragon (which I named Toothless) was and saw Xyla sitting on a rock next to Toothless. Toothless liked her, so what was I doing wrong? "Hiccup," she whispered. "come here."

I walked over to her, still unsure whether or not to trust her. "Hold out your hand." she said. "Now close your eyes and turn away."

I did as she said and was really confused until I felt a scaly object under my hand. I opened my eyes to see my hand on Toothless's nose (if that's what you would call it). Xyla got Toothless to let me have any contact with him. She smiled. Xyla and I used to be almost friends, then not friends, and now we were friends. Not almost friends, but 100% friends.

I had started dragon training a few days ago. I had been a total failure in the past sessions, but today was different. Xyla had showed me how to make a dragon pass out, and a bunch of other techniques that would make me look really good.

I had a session today along with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Astrid, and Xyla. She was amazing at dragon training, so was Astrid, but I could tell that Xyla hated it. Today we were fighting a Hideous Zippleback. One head blows out gas, while the other ignites it. We had to splash water on the correct head. Which was extremely difficult.

It came down to me being the last with water, Xyla would've too but she pretended to trip and spill the water. The Zippleback was right in front of me and tried to throw the water, but it didn't even come close to hitting the dragon. I looked over to Xyla who encouraged me to force the dragon back. I made sure it stayed there by throwing an eel in just incase. Xyla winced when she saw the eel. I turned around and everyone just gawked at me. I was starting to see why Xyla was helping me. She knew that I wanted my dad to be proud of me. Who thought that my best friends would be dragons?

**Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I'm so glad that some people liked it. Please check out my other stories. And if I get a few more reviews I will update sooner. And sorry about the short chapter.**

**~Night**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dragon Arena

**The Girl's Fury- **

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, or anything except my OCs.**

Xyla's POV

My dragon techniques had been helping Hiccup a lot. He and Astrid were going to be battling today to see who got to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I hoped it would be Hiccup. Hiccup knows that I don't like dragon killing, and I know that he doesn't either. So if he wins no dragon is dying.

Hiccup's POV

I was shoved into the arena along with Astrid. We were fighting to see who got to kill a dragon. I didn't want to. I wanted Astrid to win so I wouldn't have to. I had my back pressed up against a wood panel with a shield in my arms. Oh please just let Astrid win. Please just let me lose and let me go back to Toothless and Xyla. I just didn't want to be here. At least my dad would be proud. The dragon was coming right at me so I used one of Xyla's tricks and had the dragon on the ground as Astrid came charging. She saw the dragon and started saying some unpleasant words. She swung around her axe and almost hit me. Finally the elder decided on who would kill the dragon. Gobber stood with one of us on each side and held a hand above Astrid's head. The elder shook her head in a no. Gobber put his hook above my head and she nodded. Gobber and the tribe rejoiced, but Astrid just glared at me. Xyla ran up and hugged me in praise. "Good job, Hiccup. We need to talk later." she said.

I knew that our conversation would be about the dragon. I didn't want to kill the dragon. I walked to the valley where Toothless was. Astrid was there sitting on a rock. I didn't actually notice her until I was standing right next to her.

"Oh jeez, Astrid what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to figure out how you got so good at dragon training." she snapped.

"I-I umm.." She must've seen Toothless because she yelled get down and pulled me down. She whipped around with her axe and was prepared to strike. I grabbed her weapon, threw it down, and threw myself in between them.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"She's a friend." I said to Toothless.

"What in Odin's name?" asked Astrid.

"Astrid meet Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

Astrid ran and I jumped on Toothless and flew after her. We eventually caught up and I finally coaxed her into getting on Toothless. We were flying and after a few minutes Astrid starting calming down. Toothless flew gently and the sunset was amazing. We were gliding smoothly through the air, when Toothless tensed and frantically looked around.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked.

We starting seeing lots of dragons. All of them hauling in their kill. Toothless flew us to the dragons' nest. We landed on a small ledge, most of it was concealed by a rock. Enough of it was exposed that Astrid and I were able to see what inside. Inside the middle of huge dragon nest was a massive hole. A head came up through the hole and it was gigantic. By far the biggest dragon I've seen.

Astrid and my eyes widen and i whispered, "Come on Toothless we gotta get out of here."

Toothless zoomed out of the nest along with all the dragons. We headed back to Berk, and landed safely.

"Hiccup, we were in the dragon's nest." Astrid said.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone." I said.

"You wanna keep it a secret?"

"Yes,"

"YOU WENT TO THE DRAGON'S NEST!" yelled a new voice. We both turned our heads to see Xyla standing near Toothless.

"Yes, and Astrid won't tell anyone."

"Good because if you do you'll get to see my bad side." Xyla growled to Astrid.

-**The Next Day**-

Hiccup's POV

I walked into the arena slowly. I was afraid to face a dragon in front of the entire tribe. I was going to show them that dragons could cooperate and be helpful. As I walked in the gate behind me closed, and the one in front of me opened. The Monstrous Nightmare strutted towards me and I dropped my weapons. I held my hand out and made eye contact. My dad was yelling to stop the fight and banged his hammer against the iron bars. The dragon tensed and snapped at my hand, just barely missing. I ran and the dragon chased me. Astrid ran inside and tried to help me.

Xyla's POV

I was in my house, not wanting to see Hiccup fight a dragon. I heard his scream, transformed into my dragon form, and flew to the arena. I was about to fly in and help Hiccup when I saw Toothless fly in. I flew away and let Toothless help him. I had to get out before people saw me as well as Toothless. I went back to my house and transformed back to my human form. Odin, help Hiccup. Hiccup would be so upset if the Vikings killed Toothless. What was I going to do? I flew over to the valley, where Hiccup kept Toothless, to think. I just needed to be alone. I was there for a while, and when I flew up I saw all of the ships leaving. What was going on?

Hiccup's POV

Astrid and I were trapped by the Monstrous Nightmare, when Toothless flew in and attacked it. they were fighting and all the Vikings jumped inside to trap him. The other dragon was put back inside a cage and everyone jumped on Toothless. He was trapped under five Vikings. I ran to help him, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough and my dad looked livid. They locked Toothless up, and my dad grabbed me and dragged me to an empty Great Hall. I was in so much trouble.

We yelled for a while and I realized that I said I'd been to the dragon nest.

"You've been to the nest?" he asked.

"Toothless took me." I replied.

My dad smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.

"You don't know what you're up against!" I exclaimed. I ran back to the arena and made sure to get Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. I couldn't find Xyla, but I knew she would show up. I came into the arena and they all looked... I can't even name the expression.

"I need your help." I said.

"Why us?" asked Snotlout.

"Because you are the only people not going to the dragon nest."

"What about Xyla? Where is she?" whined Snotlout.

I turned just in time to see a Night Fury flying towards the arena.

"She's coming." I said and gestured towards the dragon. I'm sure they all thought that she was riding it. She landed and before her feet touched the ground she was turned back into a human.

"Whoa," gasped all the teens.

she ignored it and said, "We have to get Toothless back. If the Vikings find the nest they are all dead."

"Your right. And I have a plan." I said.

**Hey guys, thank you for following and favoriting. I tried to write a longer chapter, but I want to make sure that this story is long, so shorter chapters. Also, I am trying to write a new story and I need names. Any suggestions. Please PM me or review if you have any.**

**~Night**


End file.
